


Space Mall

by Jyoshamatsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Caring Hunk, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Hiccups, Sickfic, Vomiting, also, bc i love them!, he is doing so great, keith and lance are not!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyoshamatsu/pseuds/Jyoshamatsu
Summary: Another trip to the Space Mall. Pidge called shotgun before Lance could. Lance regrets tagging along and so does everyone else.





	Space Mall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for myself but I thought I’d share. Lots of puke and hiccups because.. it’s my fic, if course it’s vomit.  
> Will be edited later today, I used a lot of italics but they won’t show up.

Lance hadn’t been feeling well all day. He didn’t sleep well, stomach cramps keeping him up all night. 

When Coran had announced yet another trip to the space mall, he really wanted to be excited but his stomach had other plans. Lance still tagged along, quietly suffering in the back of the little altean pod.

Pidge had called shotgun before he could. So now Lance was stuck with Keith, Hunk and an upset stomach. 

Sweat ran down his forehead and he wiped it away quickly. His stomach cramped painfully and Lance slightly leaned forward. He bit his lip. 

Shit, this hurts.

Lance didn’t know what exactly was wrong. Maybe he ate something bad, maybe he ate too much. Maybe he caught something. 

Sure, he could tell himself he wasn’t sick, but a whole night of terrible cramps and sweat had convinced him otherwise. 

He was sure Hunk already knew. And Keith probably just didn’t care enough about him to notice.  
Lance groaned quietly. The movements of the pod were making all of this worse.

His stomach churned and gurgled and Lance felt air rising up in his throat.  
He could just burp, it was no big deal. But he knew that air wouldn’t be the only thing coming up if he did.

Hunk and Keith were arguing about something and Lance had tried to listen but the pain in his stomach and abdomen kept him from focusing on anything else.

His stomach gurgled again and he felt a familiar pressure in his chest and stomach. 

“Hic!”

Oh no. 

“Hic! Hic! Hic!”

Lance hated having hiccups.  
His chest hurt and he groaned shakily. This was bad.

“Lance, you okay?”, Hunk asked. 

He hesitated for a moment, “Ye—hic!— yeah.”, Lance said quickly, eyes focused on the floor. He closed his mouth and tried to suppress the next hiccups.

Fuck. 

Now Hunk definitely knew. He felt his best friend’s warm hand on his back.

“Hey..”, Hunk said softly. “Breathe.”  
“It’s just hiccups!”, Keith said, not really sure what was going on.

“Yeah, yeah, but he doesn’t really like them.”  
Lance hiccuped in agreement, unwillingly. His stomach churned again. 

“Nobody does.”, Keith laughed nervously. He didn’t know what was going on. But slowly, anxiety kept crawling up his back. Was he..?

Another hiccup exited Lance’s mouth, followed by a gurgly burp. He quickly covered his mouth.

“Sorr— hic!”, he forced out. 

Keith expected Hunk and Lance to laugh, but they didn’t. Why was this making him even more anxious? 

Lance breathed fast and shakily. Stop hiccuping. Stop it. 

“Shit, okay,”, Hunk said, “You’re feeling sick right?”

Lance hiccuped again and nodded. This was so embarrassing but there was no point in hiding it anyway.

Keith shivered. If Hunk wasn’t feeling sick, then this couldn’t be motion sickness.  
Keith felt his whole body tense up, his chest felt tight. 

“Can you keep it down a little longer? We should be at the space mall in about ten minutes.”  
“I—I.. I don’t—hic!— know—hic!”, Lance confessed. 

He was so sorry. He didn’t want anyone to deal with this, he just wanted to curl up on the bathroom floor. 

Lance felt like breakfast was going to come up any second now. He looked around, searching for any kind of container or bag but there was nothing to throw up in, except for… his own hands.  
He was horrified at the thought but there was really no other solution. He really didn’t want to get anything dirty.

Hunk looked around as well and came to the same conclusion.  
The inside of the pod was small, two metal benches and nothing else. No air sickness bags or anything. 

“Is there— Is there anything,”, Hunk started and looked at Keith, “Do you’ve got anything with you? If he—”  
“No, I don’t! Why would I!”, Keith answered quickly, louder than intended. He was terrified.

Lance leaned forward even more, violent hiccups shaking his body. 

Don’t throw up. Don’t throw up. Don’t. Throw. Up.

He felt saliva gather in his mouth and sweat running down his forehead. His body was uncomfortably hot and his stomach was doing backflips. 

Lance wanted to cry.  
The situation was beyond horrible. His stomach gave a very painful lurch and he burped into his hands, shoulders hitching as a forceful hiccup followed.

One hand still on his mouth, he pressed his palm into his chest. It hurt so bad. 

“Lance, don’t fucking puke!”, Keith yelled, lips trembling. “Swallow it back down, for all I care! Don’t puke in the fucking ship! That’s disgusting!” 

Keith was so upset. This shouldn’t happen! Why was he so damn scared of Lance throwing up?

Lance’s only answer was a pained hiccup and a weak sob. It wasn’t his fault; He didn’t want this. 

“Hey, it’s okay.”, Hunk soothed, hand still on Lance’s back. “Keith, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Lance’s stomach lurched and he gagged into his hands. Keith shrieked. 

“I—I’m s—s...sorr—”, Lance managed to say before another hiccup sent him gagging again, hands both pressed to his mouth. 

His stomach cramped painfully as more and more tears kept rolling down Lance’s cheeks.  
He sobbed and let out a guttural retch, his cheeks puffing up. 

He swallowed it back down. 

“No, Lance, dude, it’s okay. Let it out.”, Hunk said. He knew how to deal with this normally but this time was different.. 

“Oh god, oh—oh, oh my god..”, Keith whispered to himself. Lance was actually throwing up. 

Keith’s chest felt tight and heavy, he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t want to. 

“Lance, please. Just keep it in.”, Keith forced out, eyes trained on the floor, only breathing through his mouth. 

“Keith, what’s wrong? Are you sick too?”  
“I—I.. I’m— Ah!”, Keith tried to answer but Lance’s retching scared him too much. He covered his mouth and turned away from the blue paladin.

Lance really, really tried to keep it down. He didn’t want to get sick all over the pod, but his body was exhausted and he knew he couldn’t keep his stomach contents inside anymore. 

He hiccuped painfully and brought up a thin stream of water and bile into his hands.

It was over now. 

Lance felt his stomach contracting and he heaved, bringing up a mouthful of vomit with a gurgly burp. Hiccups kept coming still, and he choked on a little bit of vomit.

Hunk put his hands on Lance’s sweaty back.  
“You’re okay, breathe.”

Lance coughed and coughed, wheezing as he tried to breathe.

His stomach lurched and he gurgled out a long stream of vomit, holding on for about six seconds. It landed on the floor of the pod with a sickening splash.

Lance sobbed. He was so embarrassed and his stomach just kept cramping. It hurt so bad. And now Keith hated him for sure. 

He threw up again, puke splattering all over his pants. He burped and heaved violently, adding more vomit to the mess on the floor and his shoes. 

It just kept coming, Lance couldn’t stop retching and heaving, every stream leaving him with a disturbingly forceful gurgling sound. Hiccups kept interfering, making Lance tremble even more.

Hunk held him steady. Seeing his best friend like this hurt him so much but being here was all he could do right now. 

He was so concentrated on keeping Lance from falling into his own vomit, he didn’t even notice how Keith was crying and nearly hyperventilating, pressing himself into a corner of the pod, as far away as possible. 

Finally, Lance’s body stopped trying to murder him and Lance was left dry heaving and sobbing. His hiccups were even faster now, interrupting every heave and every gag. 

But besides spit and thick mucus, nothing else came out of Lance’s mouth anymore, at least for now. 

“Hey, you’re okay.”, Hunk said, getting out a tissue to wipe away Lance’s tears and… that.  
“Breathe, Lance, breathe. You’re done. You’re okay.”

Lance hiccuped weakly into his vomit covered hands, snot running down his chin, mixed in with a fair amount of blood. 

“Here..”, Hunk said and started wiping Lance’s face, “Even your nose started bleeding.”

It happened sometimes when he was coughing or laughing too hard. Nothing to worry about normally, even though the smell of blood mixed with vomit wasn’t a nice combination.

The pod finally landed while Hunk was still trying to clean the worst off of Lance. 

“I—hic! hic!— I’m so sor— hic! hic!— so sorry. Hic, hic, hic!”, Lance hiccuped.  
“No, no, don’t be sorry, Lance.”, Hunk said. He managed to at least get Lance’s face clean. His pants were a different story.

The door opened and Keith was out faster than seemed possible. As soon as he was out, he broke down.

Keith sobbed, shaking uncontrollably. He let himself fall onto his butt, covering his face with his hands. His sobs almost sounded like screams. 

“Oh shit, what happened?”, Pidge asked. Then she saw Lance.  
“Oh my god.”, she said, “Lance, holy shit.” 

Coran was standing next to her and he had absolutely no idea what was going on. 

“Someone take care of Keith!”, Hunk said, “Lance will be fine.”

He looked at Lance, who was still crying and hiccuping.  
“Come on, let’s get some fresh air. And a toilet for you.”

Lance nodded and Hunk took him by the hand, slowly leading him out of the shuttle. Vomit was dripping from his clothes down onto the floor. 

“Oh no, Lance.”, Coran said, “Are you ill?”

Lance hiccuped weakly and shrugged. He really didn’t know at this point. 

“Definitely.”, Hunk said, “But he’ll be okay.”  
He was still holding Lance’s hand, squeezing it softly to remind him he was still there.  
“We’ll clean him up in a bathroom and then we’ll see.”

Coran looked over to Keith, brows furrowed.  
“And Keith?”


End file.
